Savannah Woodham
Savannah Woodham is a former ghost hunter from Savannah, Georgia. Biography Savannah wrote a book called ''Unveiling Ghosts: Paranormal Investigations From Around the World'', and was working on a second book, but something scared her so badly that she quit her career entirely and switched to covering technology. She says that she started to become interested in ghosts by going with her father to spooky, run-down old houses that he was hoping to fix up. In Ghost of Thornton Hall, Savannah finally tells Nancy how she really got into paranormal investigating: Savannah: When I was young, there was a spot in my room where I could fold back the wallpaper. There was this gorgeous old wood behind it. I mean, to me it was. I'd trace the ripples in the grain with my finger for sometimes hours. Nancy: Why? Savannah: I don't know. I was a girl and it was the only thing I knew about that no one else did. I don't know exactly when it started, but I began to trace a beautiful old willow into the wall over and over again. Strong limbs running up into the sky, and the tangled roots grabbing tight at the dirt. I was obsessed. I traced that tree until I knew every detail. I even started to see it after a time, little indentations in the wood. But one day the lines felt strange and cold- and I realized it wasn't the wall I was feeling- there was a girl on the other side of the wood. She was showing me what to draw, she was trying to tell me something. I should have shut my eyes tight and glued the paper back. But I didn't and I couldn't. I let her teach me the shape of the tree again, and again until one day I saw it in real life. Nancy: What happened? Savannah: Not a thing until a strong storm hit a few months later. I don't have to tell you what they found when they pulled what was left of the willow tree from the ground, now do I? That's when I decided I would learn to listen. I knew even then it'd come at a cost. I just had no idea how high. Shadow at the Water's Edge Nancy calls Savannah to see if she can get her book, Unveiling Ghosts: Paranormal Investigations From Around the World, in which she covered the Ryokan Hiei, where Nancy is staying. Since Savannah is in Kyoto covering the Technology of Tomorrow expo that George and Bess are at, Nancy gets Bess goes to go on a date with Savannah's assistant, Logan Mitchell, in order for Nancy to get the book. She calls Logan her "lil' Georgia bulldog", possibly because he enthusiastically hangs up on people -including Nancy- who try to call her. When Nancy successfully calls her later, Savannah says that while at the ryokan, she stayed in a room that had a secret passage that led to another room that was sealed off. When she discovered it, the family asked her to leave. Before she left she gave them a certificate saying the ryokan was "ghost free", but she tells Nancy she did that only because she felt bad for them and didn't want to leave them empty-handed. Nancy surmises that they probably didn't let anyone use the room Savannah stayed in again. Savannah says that the scariest case she came across was when she found a castle in Germany that had a long history of cruelty which turned out to be true. Ghost of Thornton Hall Savannah calls Nancy in the middle of the night to say that she has a new case for her. She wants Nancy to find Jessalyn Thornton, who has gone missing at Thornton Hall. She would do it herself, she says, but she's just too scared of the ghosts residing there. When Nancy arrives, she finds a short, unfinished book Savannah wrote called The Ghost of Thornton Hall: True Encounters Retold, which details sightings of Charlotte Thornton, the Hall's most famous resident ghost. As Nancy investigates, she learns a different reason why Savannah didn't come herself - she didn't want to run into Wade Thornton, the cousin of Jessalyn's mother Clara, since they used to date. Savannah met him in a bookstore when she was researching the Thornton family, catching his interest. However, she eventually broke up with Wade because she didn't want to have the dark history of the family surrounding her, even though she genuinely likes him. In the event that Nancy doesn't save Clara, Savannah tries to send Wade letters, but she they're sent back to her unopened. If Nancy does save Clara, Wade gets back in contact with her and even goes to visit her. Quotes Shadow at the Water's Edge * "I will tell you this: don't go lookin' in dark corners 'less you ready to live with knowin' what's hidin' there." * "My Daddy used to tell me, 'Sugar, y'all be careful what you go looking for in that big ol' world, chances are you gonna find it.'" *"There are some jobs where being well-known makes for a dangerous life. Sometimes it's smart to move on." **Sigh* "Logan wants to know- now wait a second, I am not running a datin' service here." * "Now is there anything else I can help you with, keepin' in mind that this is not a study hall and I am not your note passin' buddy?" * "A little mystery in life, that's what makes life worth the livin', I think." Ghost of Thornton Hall * "Thornton Hall is a dangerous place for people like me." * "To be blunt, the living Thorntons are just as scary as the dead ones." * "I can't help but wonder if they're misfortunate fools, or just addicted to Sunday clothes and the sound of a spade takin' a bite out of cold clay." * "Think of it this way: in one hundred parallel universes, only five Nancys get eaten by a ghost." * "Nancy, as my daddy said to me, 'you, dear, are a pain in the rear.'" Trivia * In Ghost of Thornton Hall, Savannah's assistant Logan has fired her from being his boss despite previously telling Nancy that the job was just too weird to quit. * In Secrets Can Kill: Remastered, Savannah's book ''A Traveler's Guide to Southern Hospitality ''can be found through Paseo Del Mar's library search engine. Category:Unseen Characters Category:Phone Characters Category:Shadow at the Water's Edge Category:Ghost of Thornton Hall Category:Females